No-Ver en Colores
by Japiera
Summary: Daisuke ya no ve, y Miyako se ha cambiado el color del cabello. Daisuke x Miyako. Para el Proyecto Escribe a partir de una imagen.


**No-Ver en Colores**

_Daisuke x Miyako fanfic_

**Disclaimer:** personajes reciclados del digimundo

* * *

**I**

Daisuke ya no ve.

Le dice Hikari «te noto más moreno», y su risa se oye ahogada, como la de la mujer que se cubre los labios con un pañuelo. Pero Daisuke no distingue ningún pañuelo, ni mucho menos esa mano. Tampoco la suya para corroborar si lo que dice de su piel es cierto. No sabe de qué lugar le habla Hikari, no está por ningún lado. La oye, la presiente, su voz resuena y estalla.

Un eco, eso es todo.

Se ha marchado de su cabeza. Las ganas de ver con ella.

No lo buscó, pero ocurrió. Así con su vida y su suerte sin fortuna.

Levanta las piernas al cielo, hace girar los talones. Vacío. Delante de él no hay rastros de sus pies. ¿Qué ve? Algo así como figuras se asoman en su cabeza, deformes, con algo de color también. No los colores que le gustan a Jun, ni a Mimi, o Hikari. Miyako mucho menos. Se trata de colores apagados, casi grises, así es.

Jun, Mimi, Hikari, Miyako, repite. No logra asociar los nombres a ningún rostro. Borrados. Tampoco está seguro de las figuras que se escurren en su cabeza.

Las imágenes se vuelven ideas difusas. Qué palabra más pomposa para describir una sensación inconclusa.

Se levantaría si quisiera. Se marcharía por la puerta. Pero ¿a ir dónde? Es arriesgado, piensa ¿y qué puerta? Ha olvidado cómo eran estas.

Miyako le saluda de algún sitio, «¿qué te parece?» le pregunta. Es posible que se haya subido las gafas con el índice mientras hablaba. A veces hace eso, una manía suya. O tal vez ya no las usas.

Es posible que algo en ella haya cambiado. Se siente diferente, lo sabe, pero no lo distingue, es imposible. Y ella espera un comentario. Improvisa la respuesta.

—¿Qué me parece? ¿Y qué pasa con los lentes de contacto?

—No, me da miedo. Mejor será que no.

—Ah.

Se abstiene de preguntar de qué lugar de la habitación le habla, y qué viste. Le basta con saber que sigue con sus gafas de abuela. O se conforma con eso.

A lo mejor fue su imaginación, o un recuerdo, pero podría jurar, que notó un rubor a unos cuantos metros.

* * *

**II**

—¿Ocurre algo, Miyako?

Sí había ocurrido algo. Algo inesperado. Extraño. Inexplicable. Un enigma encerrado en una persona, y su mañana entera la había pasado pensando en:

—Daisuke —el idiota. Incordiándola en cada momento. Incluso en su cabeza, su refugio privado, y su santuario.

—Daisuke —repitió Koushiro y trató de hallarle algún sentido. No pudo—. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—No comentó nada de mi nuevo color de cabello.

—No le habrá gustado y no te quiso ofender.

—No. Él siempre dice lo que piensa. Y si miente, se le nota. Prefiere pasar de grosero que deshonesto. No, esta vez estaba raro. Su mirada no enfocaba, ¿sabes? Me observaba pero no lo hacía en realidad, de hecho parecía…

Si supiera terminar esa frase… pero todo era tan absurdo como gatos que reniegan de cazar pájaros. Curiosamente, se había encontrado con uno el día anterior. El gato, distraído, se lamía las patas delanteras mientras una bandada de cuervos armaba jaleo.

El gato se estiró, luego observó a Miyako.

Sus ojos, amarillos. Sus pupilas, dos rendijas. Y le llegó aquel recuerdo como una provocación a sus especulaciones sin fundamentos.

Los ojos de Daisuke no eran como los del gato. Los de Dai, son ojos que han renunciado. Miyako había visto la incertidumbre reflejada en el temblor del iris, la duda de un barco a la deriva, y un tiburón sin aleta.

—Me da la impresión, de que Daisuke ha dejado de ver.

—No exageres. El que no haya comentado tu cabello no quiere decir que pueda tener un problema a la vista.

—No creo que tenga un problema a la vista. Simplemente, dejó de hacerlo. Se aburrió. Desistió —Y tampoco podía abandonar sus pensamientos.

* * *

**III**

—¿Estás ciego?

—Más o menos. Mis fibras… esto… ¿fibras oculares? Esas están bien, el conducto funciona. Pero el cerebro no procesa la información, entonces no se produce la imagen. Lo mismo ocurre con los recuerdos. Están, claro que están, pero como idea, solo eso. En otras palabras, soy incapaz de visualizarlos en la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿no recuerdas mi rostro?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Algo así. Sé que llevas gafas. Y que tu cabello es morado. Eso es curioso, los colores sí aparecen. De manera esporádica. El _doc_ dice que tengo que ejercitarlo. Que me podría ayudar en algo.

—Ahora mi cabello es negro.

—De seguro te queda fatal.

—No me podía esperar otro comentario.

Miyako contempló sus ojos. Parecían detenidos en el pasado. Su sonrisa se perdió con ellos. No sabía si era correcto compadecerlo. Estaba segura que él no soportaría que alguien sintiera pena por su situación. Pero Miyako no podía evitar entristecerse, le parecía una cruel tragedia.

—¿Podrías darme tu mano? Es solo para saber dónde estás. El oído aún no se agudiza. No sé si lo vaya a hacer, porque para el cerebro, en realidad no hay nada malo.

Ella instintivamente, retiró sus manos de la mesa y se las llevó al pecho. La explicación no le había gustado. Solo podía producirle más miedo.

—¿Entonces no mejorarás?

—No puedes mejorar si no sabes qué es lo que está mal. Tranquila, no pasa nada. Mejor para ti.

Miyako no supo qué contestar a eso. Daisuke comprendió la extrañeza de Miyako en el silencio.

—Claro —explicó el muchacho—, porque ya no te veré envejecer ¿las mujeres no que siempre están batallando contra la edad? Para mí, serás una adolescente incluso a tus noventa años.

—No, para ti seré un ser sin forma, con gafas, y de color morado. Y eso ya no es del todo cierto.

—Negro —recordó—, puedo imaginarme el negro.

—Me lo pintaré rosado.

—Dame la mano —los ciegos de mentira nunca quieren discutir.

Ella no iba a discutir con un ciego de mentira.

* * *

**IV**

Cuando caminan por el parque, Miyako le describe los colores a Daisuke. Él es incapaz de imaginarse bancas, piletas de agua, flores, mariposas, o árboles. Pero si le hablan de estos últimos, recuerda los distintos tonos de rosados de los sakuras en primavera, y el amarillo radiante de los gingko en otoño. También las luces azules con las que decoran las ramas desnudas en navidad, y los frutos rojos y alargados de un árbol del que nunca supo su nombre.

Daisuke está seguro, muy seguro, de que los colores que ve en su cabeza, son presente. Los paseos con Miyako funcionan.

Caminan tomados del brazo. A veces se sientan a darle de comer a los patos, frente a un gran estanque verde de tanto musgo. Y discretamente, se toman de las manos, se rozan solo los dedos, pero lo sienten, y pueden ver lo que nadie más.

Miyako prefiere eludir. Ella habla de lo que sea.

—Los patos están más amarillos hoy —le comenta.

Daisuke asiente. Los colores con Miyako son demasiado nítidos.

Cuando no está ella, todo es oscuro. Como el cabello de la muchacha. A veces, toca su cabello a propósito y trata de recordar si el tacto es muy diferente al del pelo sin tintura. Pero no recuerda nada. Recuerda otras cosas.

—¿Todavía está el señor que vende paletas y chocolates? —Hikari siempre le compraba.

—No, ya no viene.

—Ah.

Miyako dejó de eludir y le agarró la mano a Daisuke con fuerza. Una ráfaga multicolor invadió los recuerdos de Daisuke cuando ella se aferró a la bufanda del muchacho. Entonces pestañeó, y logró ver, nítido, dos gafas de abuela.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Este fic es parte de una actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8. __se suponía que era una viñeta por imagen, pero mientras hacía la primera, las demás imágenes se unieron y terminó saliendo algo más largo. Los links a las imágenes en mi profile._

_Adieu – Nos leemos en otra ocasión._

* * *

(Editado) Hoy 17/08/2014 lo volví a leer y modifiqué la redacción de algunas partes. Porque sí. La historia, en esencia, espero no haya cambiado.


End file.
